


Liar

by cumshoot, Howishyd



Category: The Huntsman (Movies), The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Light BDSM, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumshoot/pseuds/cumshoot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howishyd/pseuds/Howishyd
Summary: Bagaimana jika, orang yang selama ini dekat denganmu, ternyata memiliki kehidupan kedua?Dan kebetulan, menjadi pasanganmu?
Relationships: Jonathan Pine & Eric Brighton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Ini merupakan cerita kolaborasi jadi cerita ini ditulis juga oleh penulis lain.

Mataku menatap layar ponsel, sementara tanganku satunya memegang sandwich. Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal baru, tapi yang murah dan tidak terlau jauh dari kantorku. Akhirnya aku menemukan iklan di sebuah _website_ properti dan sang pemilik apartemen yang kuketahui tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah. Tapi anehnya, kenapa dia malah mencari seorang _roommate_ dan harga yang ditawarkan cukup murah. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu lama berpikir, bisa saja orang lain nanti akan mengambilnya. Maka kusudahi sarapan pagi di _café_ dekat rumah pamanku. 

Alasan aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal murah karena aku merasa kurang nyaman tinggal bersamanya. Aku tahu dia orang yang sangat baik dan sudah kunggap seperti pengganti kedua orang tuaku. Tapi karena itu pula aku juga tidak mau dia tahu tentang kehidupan _alter_ -ku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Aku sendiri sudah sempat mengatakan keinginanku padanya, hanya saja aku belum mengatakan kapan aku akan pergi. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang mungkin cocok dan semoga saja aku berjodoh dengan tempat itu. 

Begitu aku sampai di gedung apartemen itu, alangkah terkejutnya ini benar-benar apartemen mewah. Aku segera menghampiri meja resepsionis dan bertanya soal apartemen yang aku maksud.

“Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar, biar saya hubungi _Mr_. Brighton dulu,” balas sang resepionis ramah.

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu sambil memperhatikan tempat ini. Jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya, akan sangat menyenangkan tentunya.

“Maaf, dengan tuan siapa?” suara resepsionis kembali menyapa.

“Pine, Jonathan Pine,” jawabku cepat.

Wanita mengangguk dan kembali berbicara di telepon, “Baiklah _Mr_. Pine, mohon tunggu sebentar. _Mr._ Brighton akan segera turun.”

“Baiklah, terima kasih.”

Tak lama terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang, dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan “ _Mr_. Pine?” sapanya membuatku terdiam. Sebab aku bisa merasakan sisi dominan dari padanya.

Hush!

Hentikan, Jonathan, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!

“Uh…iya, _Mr_ Brighton, _Right_?” balasku mencoba tenang dan tidak nampak terlalu gugup.

“ _Yeah. Come with me, sir_ ,” _Mr_. Brighton melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu.

Seperti tersihir oleh sisi dominannya, aku hanya mengikutinya berjalan menuju lift. Kami menaiki lift dan berdiri berdampingan. Mulutku tiba-tiba terasa keluh, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata atau memulai percakapan hingga lift kembali berdenting dan _Mr_. Brighton mempersilahkan aku segera turun menuju apartemen miliknya. 

Dia membuka pintu apartemen miliknya dengan _password_ dan mempersilakan aku masuk ke dalam.

“Jadi seperti ini keadaannya. Ya, ini lumayan rapi sebab tadi _cleaning service_ baru saja selesai membersihkannya. Dan anda sepertinya beruntung bisa datang ke tempat saya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika anda cocok berada disini, saya bisa meminta kepada pihak apartemen untuk membersihkannya setiap hari,"

“Uh… saya tertarik, hanya saja apakah anda yakin hendak menyewakan harga sedemikian murah?” tanyaku sedikit ragu-ragu.

“Hahaha, ya tentu saja yakin. Saya hanya tidak ingin sendiri ditempat ini, maka saya memberikan harga itu. Ini apartemen milik saya, bukan menyewanya,"

Aku masih saja tidak habis pikir dengan pria ini, kenapa dia menyewakan tempat semewah ini dengan harga yang sangat murah? Aku berpikir aku hanya akan mendapatkan sebuah tempat sederhana, tetapi yang nyaman dan dekat dengan tempat kerjaku.

“Baiklah, sepertinya saya tertarik. Jika besok saya baru masuk apakah tidak masalah?”

“Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Tapi jika besok saya baru ada sekitar pukul tujuh malam karena pekerjaan, apa tidak masalah?”

“Ya-ya saya juga. Baiklah, besok malam saya akan datang ke sini lagi dengan baju dan beberapa barang. Tapi bolehkah saya melihat kamar yang tersedia dulu?”

“Tentu saja boleh, mari saya antarkan,” 

Aku mengikuti _Mr._ Brighton menuju lantai atas. Di sana terdapat dua kamar dan salah satunya adalah kamar miliknya, sementara kamar satunya adalah kamar dia sewakan. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam. Sebuah kamar bernuansa abu-abu dan putih lengkap dengan ranjang ukuran queen size dan sebuah lemari pakaian yang senada dengan kamar tersebut.

“Di dalam sudah ada kamar mandinya. Saya memang sengaja memberikan setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi pribadi,” jelas _Mr_. Brighton kembali.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Harus aku akui kamar ini lebih besar dari kamarku di rumah pamanku itu. 

“Ada lagi yang ingin anda lihat, _Sir_?”

“Tidak-tidak, ini cukup. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok.”

“Baiklah, tapi saya senang akhirnya ada yang mau mengambil tempat ini.”

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan _Mr_. Brighton. Aku pikir sudah banyak yang menginginkan tempat ini dan aku mungkin akan terlambat. Nyatanya malah aku yang sepertinya beruntung. Tapi memang aku merasa aneh dengan _Mr_. Brighton dengan alasannya itu. Semoga dia bukan orang jahat. 

“Baiklah, saya permisi dulu,” pamitku sekali lagi.

Dia pun mengantarkan aku sampai ke lobby apartemennya, lalu dia kembali ke unitnya. Sementara aku segera pulang ke rumah dan memberitahu kabar ini kepada pamanku.

*****

Mendengar keinginanku untuk pindah ke tempat baru sepertinya membuat pamanku cukup sedih. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksaku untuk tinggal terus bersamanya. Dia hanya berpesan agar nanti aku tetap mengunjunginya. Tentunya hal tersebut aku iyakan, sebab aku memang sangat menyayanginya. 

Usai bicara demikian kami pun makan malam bersama, di mana kami akan merindukan hal ini nanti tapi sesekali aku pasti akan mengajaknya makan bersama lagi. 

Dia kemudian ikut membantuku merapikan barang-barangku. Memang tidak begitu banyak, hanya baju, koleksi buku-buku, serta tentunya laptop kesayanganku. Usai merapikan itu semua, kami kembali mengobrol.

“Memang di mana apartemenmu nanti, Jo?” tanya pamanku.

“Di Midtown West, apartemennya nyaman, dan yang paling penting harganya tidak terlalu mahal, paman,” jawabku antuasis.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. Bukannya itu juga tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatmu bekerja?”

“Iya paman, makanya aku langsung tertarik dan kebetulan sekali masih kosong. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu lama, khawatir diambil orang lain ehehehe,"

“Iya, paman doakan tempat itu cocok untukmu. Tapi bukankah besok kau bekerja?"

“Iya, aku berniat pindah sehabis pulang kerja. Si pemilik apartemen pun juga baru pulang malam karena pekerjaannya,"

Pamanku mengangguk dan menepuk pundakku, “Sepertinya itu memang tempat yang cocok untukmu, hanya nanti jangan lupa main ke sini lagi yah.”

“Tentu paman!"

_*****_

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa aku berangkat ke kantor dengan bus karena jarak dari rumah pamanku menuju kantor cukup jauh, dan itu juga yang menjadi alasanku untuk memilih tinggal di tempat lain. 

Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai content writer pada sebuah majalah lifestyle dan aku sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun lamanya. Aku sudah sangat menyukai pekerjaaan ini dan tentunya juga lingkungan tempatku bekerja. Meski mereka tidak tahu sisi alter-ku yang lain.

Omong-omong tentang sisi alter-ku, aku jadi ingat, aku belum menghubungi seorang dom yang sudah aku incar dan kami sendiri sudah cukup sering chat semenjak aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam sebuah _website_ khusus para penikmat BDSM. Aku harap dia tidak merasa kecewa karena aku tidak online seharian kemarin.

_Loki :_

_Hei, maaf seharian tidak mengabarimu._

Saat di dalam bus aku melihatnya sedang online, makanya aku mengirimkan chat itu dan tidak lama aku melihatnya membalas pesanku.

_Thor :_

_Hei, tidak apa-apa. Apakah kau sibuk?_

_Loki :_

_Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, I am so sorry :(_

_Thor :_

_Iya tidak apa-apa, malam ini apa kau sibuk?_

_Loki :_

_L iya malam ini aku masih sibuk, tapi besok malam sudah tidak kok_

_Thor :_

_Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa melanjutkan percakapan ini nanti._

_Loki :_

_Siap, Thor._

Aku tahu apa yang hendak dia tanyakan, dia ingin sebuah _live_ khusus untuknya. Dia ingin tahu apakah aku benar-benar submissive atau tidak. Beruntung kami sama-sama belum mau memperlihatkan wajah kami. Kami menggunakan topeng untuk foto profil. Aku sendiri belum terlalu berani untuk menunjukkan siapa diriku di kehidupan keduaku. 

Tidak terasa bus yang aku tumpangi sudah tiba di halte dekat kantorku. Aku segera turun dan lanjut berjalan kaki menuju gedung kantorku. Seperti biasa suasana masih terlihat cukup sepi, karena aku selalu datang lebih awal dan tidak pernah terlambat.

Saat aku terdiam, aku kembali teringat dengan sosok _Mr._ Brighton. Bagaimana kalau dia juga salah satu anggota di komunitas BDSM yang aku ikuti itu? Aku yakin sudah banyak submissive yang jatuh hati padanya, dan kupikir sepertinya aku juga. 

Sial! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bagaimana jika dia seorang pria _straight_ dan juga merupakan kaum vanilla? Sudah hentikan pikiran gila itu, Jo. 

Karena pikiran tersebut, alhasil sampai waktu pulang pun aku masih tetap memikirkan _Mr_. Brigto. Dan hebatnya, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya lagi. Sehingga begitu jam menunjukkan pukul lima, kubereskan semua pekerjaanku dan lekas pulang ke rumah pamanku untuk mengambil barang-barang. 

Ternyata begitu aku sampai di rumah, paman sudah ada di sana lebih dulu. Dia bilang ingin mengantarku, sungguh itu membuatku terharu dan sangat berterima kasih. Aku mengambil barang-barangku dan paman pun mengantarkan aku sampai menaiki taxi yang mengantarkan aku ke apartemen _Mr._ Brighton.

Sesampai aku di gedung mewah itu, aku menenteng sebuah box dan menggendong tas, lalu menghampiri meja resepsionis. Meminta dia untuk menghubungi _Mr._ Brighton, tidak lama kemudian sosok berambut pirang pendek itu menghampiriku dan mengambil box yang aku pegang.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa, biar saya bantu. Ayo kita segera naik,” ajaknya.

Aku lagi-lagi dibuat patuh dengan ucapannya. Sungguh kenapa aku bersikap demikian patuh kepada pria ini? Sadar Jo! Kau tidak mungkin menjadikan _Mr_ Brighton sebagai dom-mu! 

“Oh iya, saya senang karena kau tidak berubah pikiran,” kata _Mr_ Brighton saat lift perlahan naik ke lantai miliknya.

“Mmm….tidak _Sir_ , mana mungkin saya berubah pikiran. Saya sudah menyukai tempat anda,” balasku.

“Wah, saya tidak menyangka, tapi semoga kau akan betah ya,” pintu lift membuka _Mr_ Brighton berjalan keluar lebih dulu. 

“Oh iya, passwordnya adalah 090919, saya harap kau akan langsung mengingatnya,” katanya begitu membuka pintu apartemen.

Aku mengangguk, mencoba mengingatnya dan mengikuti masuk ke dalam unit itu.

“Baiklah, anggap ini rumahmu sendiri, _Mr._ Pine,” katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengajakku ke ruangan tengah.

“Uh… maaf, bisakah anda memanggil saya dengan nama Jonathan saja?” tanyaku canggung.

“Hahaha, baiklah Jonathan. Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Eric, deal?” balasnya.

“Iya deal, Eric.”

Kembali aku melihat Eric tersenyum dan rasanya senyuman itu mirip dengan seseorang. 

Sudahlah hentikan kegilaanmu Jo!

“Oh ya, Jo, apa kau sudah makan?”

“Uh… belum, tadi aku langsung kemari.”

“Baiklah, tunggu di sini, biar aku pesanan makanan. Oh iya kau suka makanan apa? Chinese food atau western?”

“Apa saja, aku tidak masalah kok.”

“Ok baiklah, tunggu sebentar,” kemudian kulihat Eric meninggalkan aku di ruang itu. 

Tapi aku masih tidak paham, kenapa dia mencari _roommate_ jika memiliki tempat semewah ini? Dia tentunya mampu membiayai hidupnya bukan? Atau mungkin dia memang merasa kesepian saja. Ya itu bisa menjadi alasan yang paling memungkinkan.

“Sudah, apa kau mau kuantar ke kamar dulu untuk menaruh barang-barangmu?” suara bariton milik Eric menyadarkanku. 

“Uh… apa tidak merepotkan? Aku bisa membawanya sendiri kok,” balasku tidak enak.

“Tidak masalah, mari kubantu,” Eric dengan cepat kembali mengambil kotak milikku dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju lantai atas.

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat sikapnya demikian, tapi aku lagi-lagi mengikutinya. Aku berjalan mengekor menuju kamar baruku. Dia membuka pintu mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam, meletakan kotak milikku di atas meja kerja yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana.

“Well, itu memang baru aku masukkan karena kau bilang kau sudah bekerja. Jadi aku pikir kau mungkin akan membutuhkannya,” jelas Eric seakan membaca kebingunganku. 

Sungguh aku dibuat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sehingga aku hanya tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. 

“Baiklah, jika kau ingin beristirahat dulu, aku tinggal dulu. Tenang saja, akan kupanggil jika makanannya sudah sampai,"

“Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Eric.”

“Ya, sama-sama,” Eric berjalan menuntup pintu meninggalkan aku di kamar seorang diri.

Aku meletakan tas yang kugendong dan mulai membongkarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama tidurku. Usai itu mulai membongkar kotak milikku dan menaruh isinya di atas meja kerja. 

“Jo, makanan sudah datang,” panggil Eric dari balik pintu.

“Iya, aku segera keluar,” balasku lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Ternyata Eric masih berdiri menungguku, aku jadi semakin tidak enak padanya.

Dia mengajakku ke ruang makan dan di sana sudah tersedia dua piring steak dan juga dua kotak makanan Chinese food. Sungguh dia membelikan itu semua, aku benar-benar semakin merasa tidak enak.

“Kau membelikan itu semua?” tanyaku 

“Iya, tenang yang di dalam box itu hanya cemilan dan aku membelinya karena aku mau. Ayo kita makan,” balasnya dan lekas duduk.

Aku ikut duduk kemudian dan mulai makan steak yang dia belikan itu. Dari rasanya, aku tahu ini bukan steak murahan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sampai dia seperti ini. Padahal dia memberikan harga sewa yang sangat murah, dan semoga saja dia tidak mengerjaiku saat masa pembayaran nanti ternyata ini semua harus aku bayar.

“Oh ya kau bekerja di mana, Jo?” tanya Eric begitu kami selesai menikmati makan malam kami.

“Aku bekerja di sebuah majalah _lifestyle_ dan tidak jauh dari sini. Makanya aku mau mengambil tempat ini,” balasku.

“I see, aku seorang pengacara dan mungkin kau pernah mendengar namaku,”

Aku kembali terdiam. Benar apa yang dia katakan, aku pernah mendengar namanya,. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, dan kini aku malah tinggal bersamanya. Mimpi apa aku semalam. 

Berikutnya kami saling bertukar cerita soal pekerjaan kami dan tidak terasa sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Aku memutuskan untuk pamit tidur lebih awal usai merapikan bekas makan kami. Awalnya Eric menolak tapi karena aku sedikit memaksa akhirnya dia mengizinkan aku merapikan bekas makan kami.

Kami akhirnya merapikan itu semua bersama dan kemudian menuju kamar tidur kami bersama-sama juga. Aku memasuki kamarku dan demikian dengan Eric. Ini adalah malam pertamaku di tempat ini, rasanya masih asing memang tapi sepertinya aku akan nyaman tinggal di sini. 

Sebelum tidur aku mengecek ponselku dan ternyata Thor sedang online juga, tanganku pun mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

_Loki :_

_Thor, selamat malam. Belum tidur?_

_Thor :_

_Malam Loki. Sebenarnya aku menunggumu online_

_Loki :_

_Kenapa?_

_Thor :_

_Besok malam kau jadi live denganku?_

Aku terdiam cukup lama, ternyata itu alasan dia mengajakku online besok malam.

_Thor :_

_Kenapa? Apa kau berubah pikiran? Tidak apa-apa jika kau belum siap_

_Loki :_

_A-aku sudah siap kok, aku sendiri memang sedang mencari seorang dom._

_Dan mungkin kau dom yang aku cari._

_Thor :_

_Baiklah, besok malam jadilah submissive yang baik. Sekarang tidurlah, anggap saja perintah pertamaku._

_Loki :_

_Baik-baiklah Sir, Good night, see you_

_Thor :_

_Good night Loki, sweet dream and see you too_

Aku segera keluar dari aplikasi dan mematikan ponselku dan mencoba untuk tidur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric pov

Aku baru saja selesai mandi saat telepon dalam apartemenku berbunyi, aku mengangkatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Brighton,"

"Selamat pagi, ada perlu apa?"

"Anda kedatangan tamu, sir,"

"Siapa?"

Aku mengingat jadwal hari ini, sepertinya aku tak punya klien. Siapa kira-kira?

"Mr. Jonathan Pine, sir,"

Pine? 

Tidak pernah dengar.

Mungkinkah ia penyewa juga? Dari beberapa hari yang lalu sering sekali ada yang datang. Sayangnya semua gagal.

"Sir?"

"Ah," aku mengusap wajahku.

"Baiklah, saya akan kesana sebentar lagi,"

Setelah mengeringkan badan dan memakai pakaian, aku segera turun untuk menghampiri Jonathan Pine itu.

Aku melihat pria berambut pirang pendek duduk di lobi apartemen, sepertinya ia adalah orang yang dimaksud.

"Mr. Pine?" panggilku.

Ia menoleh, iris biruku membesar saat melihatnya. 

Dia submissive, aku yakin. Bahkan dalam sekali lihat pun ketahuan.

"Uh...iya, Mr. Brighton, right?"

Ia tampak gugup, dan terlihat lucu di mataku. Aku tersenyum dan mengajaknya melihat-lihat apartemen. Syukurlah ia tampak menyukainya, bahkan akan pindah esok malam. Baguslah, aku tak kesepian lagi disini.

Malamnya, aku membeli makanan dari luar seperti biasa. Kulihat di ponselku tak ada satupun pesan masuk, termasuk dari Loki, seorang sub yang kudekati akhir-akhir ini. Aku menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponselku kembali, sepertinya aku harus tidur lebih cepat.

Paginya, aku mengecek ponsel sebelum mandi. Ada satu pesan dari Loki. Kami berbalas sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Kurasa jadwal hari ini akan sedikit sibuk, mengingat ada penghuni baru di apartemenku.

Aku menghubungi pihak apartemen, meminta seluruh ruanganku dibersihkan. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk playroom. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan ruangan ini kotor dan membuat Jonathan tak nyaman tinggal disini.

*

Malam datang, si penghuni baru sudah datang. Aku membawakan box miliknya. Sesekali tersenyum miring melihat perilakunya yang terlalu penurut. Kurasa ia satu-satunya pria normal yang tidak takut melihatku.

Aku membelikannya makanan untuk makan malam. Jonathan terlihat terkejut, tapi aku menenangkannya. Aku sendiri bingung, apa ini adalah insting? Tak biasanya aku membelikan seorang pria normal makanan. 

Aku yakin Jonathan adalah pria normal tanpa fetish aneh-aneh.

Tetapi gelagatnya sedikit menunjukkan jika ia tak senormal itu. Bisa dibilang, Jonathan terlalu penurut untuk seorang pria normal. Apa instingku benar?

Tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas ia orang awam biasa.

Setelah masuk kamar, aku kembali mengobrol dengan Loki. Dan kami meresmikan hubungan sebagai dom dan sub di komunitas online tersebut.

Sekalipun aku tidak mengharapkan sub. Aku lebih suka jika Loki adalah slave. Sayangnya ia hanya mencari dom, bukan master.

**

Malam berikutnya, Jo sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi. Aku sendiri ingin memesan makanan untuk makan malam.

"Jo, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Um, boleh,"

"Kalau begitu kau ingin makan apa?" aku duduk di sofa sebelahnya.

"Uhm.." ia tampaknya berpikir.

"Kau mau fast food? Pizza kurasa tidak buruk, jika kau bingung. Atau kau ada rekomendasi menu lain? Makanan Asia mungkin?"

"Ka-kau bisa membeli keduanya jika kau ingin, Eric. Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau berikan,"

Sekarang keyakinanku goyah, aku tak yakin dia adalah pria normal.

"Kalau begitu," aku berbisik di telinganya, "Bagaimana jika kau kuperintahkan untuk memilih makanan?"

"A-ah! E-Eric-"

Aku menyeringai. Ia mengedipkan matanya, seperti baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Jonathan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Pi-pizza saja,"

"Oke, pizza. Terima kasih sudah memilih,"

Aku segera memesan pizza. Tak lama, makanan datang. Kami makan bersama. Tetapi kali ini aku izin masuk kamar terlebih dulu, karena Loki berjanji akan live scene untukku. Jonathan tampak tak keberatan.

Aku menyalakan laptop milikku. Kulihat Loki sudah online. Aku segera memulai chat.

Thor : Bisakah?

Loki : Tentu saja, sir.

Thor : Kalau begitu mulailah sekarang. Sedikit request dariku, pakai lingerie dan vibrator.

Loki : Siap, sir

Sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar laptopku. Rupanya Loki sudah memulai live private untuk kulihat.

Di layar, terlihat seorang pria bertopeng muncul. Ia menggunakan lingerie hitam yang cocok dengan tubuhnya, sebuah vibrator berbentuk penis tergeletak di sampingnya. Aku mengetik di kolom komentar.

Thor : Suck the vibrator

Ia mengangguk, lalu mengambil vibrator itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Terlihat saliva mengucur dari bibirnya. Tapi ini semua belum cukup bagiku.

Thor : Fingering yourself

Loki menoleh ke arah layar. Jarinya langsung bergerak ke arah lubang analnya. Aku memperhatikan sambil tersenyum miring.

Ia memasukkan ketiga jarinya, suara desahan terhalang oleh vibrator di mulutnya. Aku kembali mengetik.

Thor : Masukkan vibrator itu ke dalam lubang analmu

Pria itu melepaskan vibrator yang basah berlumur saliva ke dalam lubangnya. Aku mengernyit, ia salah posisi. Jika di posisi itu, aku tak bebas melihat dirinya.

Thor : Ganti posisi, aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Lebarkan kedua kakimu di depan kamera lalu masukkan perlahan-lahan

Posisinya berganti dengan cepat. Kini lubang milik Loki jelas tepat di layar, basah dan mengilat oleh lubrikan. Ia perlahan mendorong masuk vibrator. Suara desahannya semakin keras. Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi sudahlah.

Thor : Nyalakan vibrator dengan setting tertinggi, but don't let yourself cum. Until I command you to.

Suara getaran vibrator terdengar jelas seiring desahan yang juga semakin keras. Loki menahan kakinya agar tetap terbuka. 

Sial, masih belum cukup.

Thor : Can you take the vibrator deeper?

Menggunakan tangannya, Loki memasukkan vibrator lebih dalam. Desahannya dicampuri dengan sedikit isakan. Aku menjilat bibir yang mendadak kering. Celanaku terasa mengetat. 

Ia menggerakan vibrator keluar masuk tubuhnya. Miliknya sudah sangat mengeras, aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

Thor : I call you

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku menghubungi nomornya. Kulihat di layar ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengangkatnya.

"S-sir, i want-" 

"What do you want?"

"I wanna cum, sir. Please!"

"Hmm," jariku mengitari layar tepat pada lubangnya. Aku harap aku bisa memasukkan vibrator ini lebih dalam lagi.

"Do you think, a little slut like you deserve to cum?"

"Ah! Sir, please!"

"Hu'uh, not yet! If you cum now..."

Aku sengaja merendahkan suaraku. Lalu berbisik tepat di samping ponsel.

"I will give you punishment,"

Aku masih melihatnya menstimulasi diri sendiri. Desahannya kini didominasi oleh suara tersedak dan isakan. Nada suaranya tampak putus asa. Aku tetap menontonnya dengan tenang. 

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, kurasa sudah waktunya aku memberinya belas kasihan.

"Loki."

"Yesh, sir?"

"Touch yourself for me,"

"Yes, sir!"

Satu tangannya semakin cepat menggerakkan vibrator, sementara yang lain memainkan penisnya. Aku menyeringai.

"Make yourself cum. Show me what a good slut you are,"

Tak lama, ia keluar. Cairan putih menghiasi perutnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Good?"

"That's good, sir. Very nice,"

Aku keluar dari livenya, lalu mematikan telepon. 

Thor : Besok pakailah collar ke tempat kerjamu. Berikan fotonya padaku

Loki : Baik, sir

Thor : Good night

Aku tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

*

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun. Sepertinya Jonathan masih tertidur karena pintu kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Sambil menunggu, aku memasak French egg with potato wedges, menu sarapan paling mudah.

Tak lama, Jonathan turun sedikit terburu-buru. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, aku mengangkat alis melihatnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, habis lembur?"

"Uh, bisa dibilang begitu," ia menggaruk belakang telinganya. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Makanlah, yang dipiring itu untukmu,"

"Te-terima kasih, Eric,"

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia langsung berangkat kerja. Aku masih bersantai karena jadwalku masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Sembari mencuci piring, aku memikirkan sub bernama Loki. Kuakui, aku menyukainya.

Ponselku berdering, aku berdecih begitu melihat nama yang tertera. 

Mantan slave-ku benar-benar mengganggu. Padahal sudah kutendang sejak lama, masih saja menggodaku. Aku tidak butuh slave yang tak bisa melayani nafsu kapanpun dibutuhkan. Lagipula dia tak bisa kukendalikan.

Dengan cepat aku menghubungi Hela, salah satu temanku dalam komunitas bdsm. Aku bertanya apakah ia mau membereskan masalah mantan slave-ku itu. Beruntung ia dan teman-temannya sedang lowong. Permintaanku diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

*

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki club. Di dalam semua teman-temanku sedang menunggu. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang melambaikan tangan. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hela, bagaimana permintaanku?"

"Sudah, kau mau lihat? Ia sedang bermain bersama beberapa peliharaanku,"

"Ewh, tidak, terimakasih,"

Aku menerima rokok dari Hela. Kuhembuskan asap ke udara bebas.

"So, Loki?"

Aku menyeringai sambil membuang abu ke asbak, "Darimana kau tahu?

"Heh, orang populer sepertimu banyak yang memata-matai. Mereka semua mengucapkan belasungkawa padanya,"

"Jahat sekali," aku terkekeh.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan apa?"

Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan dikuncir setengah ikut bergabung bersama kami.

"Ah, Bucky, jarang juga melihatmu disini," 

"Aku boleh minta rokoknya?" ucapnya kepada Hela.

"Jadilah slaveku, baru akan kuberikan,"

"Euh! Lebih baik aku berhenti merokok seumur hidup,"

Aku tertawa kecil. Selera Hela memang tak bisa diremehkan. Ia lebih suka memelihara(i) seorang dominan untuk dijadikan sub, dibanding memilih seorang sub.

"Pertanyaanku tadi belum dijawab,"

"Jadilah-"

"Hela, diam! Aku tak bicara padamu,"

"Padahal kau masuk tipeku lho. Yakin kau akan menolaknya?" 

Hela mengangkat dagu Bucky yang menatapnya jijik. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi di wajah pria itu.

"Hanya membicarakan sub yang kuincar akhir-akhir ini, Bucky,"

"Oh? Siapa?"

"Loki, kau pasti tahu."

"Aah, aku tahu. Yah, dia cukup populer akhir-akhir ini kurasa,"

Aku mematikan rokok, kemudian membersihkan abu yang tak sengaja jatuh di bajuku.

"Aku duluan,"

Tbc


End file.
